1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to apparatuses for clamping a workpiece, for example, such as a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible printed circuit boards are light and flexible, and thus are widely used in mobile phones, such as flip phones and slider phones to electrically connect electronic components equipped in such mobile phones.
In manufacturing the flexible printed circuit boards, it is common to transport the flexible printed circuit boards between different processing stations. However, the flexible printed circuit boards are fragile and, thus easy to break or damage during transportation, resulting in inferior quality products.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for clamping a flexible printed circuit board, which can overcome the limitations described.